What It Takes to Know
by Jerone
Summary: I do not own Future Card Buddyfight or its characters. All rights reserved to Bushiroad. This series will have male x male relations, so if that doesn't suit your tastes, then feel free to continue looking elsewhere. Some chapters may have adult content, but not all. Also feel free to share your thoughts. I could use the feedback. Anyway, enjoy! :3
1. My Buddy Returns

Ch. 1 My Buddy Returns

* * *

><p>"I Buddy Call to the right Dragowizard, Magician Drum!" Gao shouted feeling the same excitement he gets every time he Buddy Fights. He picked a glowing card from his hand and threw it to his right. Drum, being on queue, leaped without effort over Gao and to the right area of his field leaving behind the Magic World flag impaled into the earth.<p>

"I got your back, kid!" he exclaimed not turning back his head. Drum got into his battle stance and prepared himself for the next command. He wasn't in his default attire since he was fighting for Magic World in this challenge. Drum had a staff in hand instead of his massive drill and a wizard hat in place of his helmet with two tubes coming out on either side. Gao's life points went up by one thanks to the Buddy Call giving him two life points.

His opponent was Kazane, and she had her buddy, Blade Wing, in her center area protecting her 8 life points. " You're a little off your game today, Gao," she said to him playfully while spinning her core deck ball on her finger. They both stared at each other seeing who would break a sweat first.

Gao replied, "What makes you think that?" Gao kept his confidence showing. He's been in heated battles shortly after the shop opened, but this one only started not too long ago with Gao losing all but one life point due to Kazane's tricky Dungeon World.

"This match is obviously one-sided, you ill-mannered mongrel!" Blade snapped. He flapped his wings angrily at this. The giant avian would be bald if he was wrong. The score stands at 8 to 2, but this didn't intimidate Gao.

"You don't scare us, bird brain! We got this Gao don't let him get to you," Drum reassured. "I know you can do it!" He smiled at Gao who smiled back at him as if saying, "Thanks!" then looked back at his opponent.

Blade scoffed, "Oh please! Your Magic World deck isn't as powerful without your buddy, Qinus Axia. I'd say he was even the deck's ace monster!" It was unusual for Blade to compliment another besides his buddy, Kazane, and this caught everyone off guard.

Not sure who that remark was directed to exactly, but had a wild guess it was him, Drum's smile faded when he heard this. A following fierce growl led him to say, "What did you say?"

"Did I stutter?" Blade said with a coy smile. He said this to spite Drum for the sake of finally finishing what he started and as payback for Drum attempting to eat him many days ago.

That comment upset Drum even more. "What are you trying to say about Axia, huh?" He grabbed his staff with both hands out of anger.

"Face it. Without him, you're nothing!" Blade stated facing his head to the side with one wing folded into his chest still teasing Drum. He really wanted revenge on Drum so much that he didn't know when to stop.

Drum's grip on his staff grew tighter as he shouted, "You take that back!" His teeth flashed with approaching pure rage. His eyes widened enough to show the slightest hint they were watering. Drum was a sensitive dragon, but this was a little too much for him, especially in a Buddy Fight where he was fighting as a Dragowizard. He also started to wonder why he cared so much why someone would talk about Axia's absence. Did he actually miss Axia?

Kazane was a little upset and surprised with Blade's teasing. She stopped spinning her ball, clutched it in her side, and told him, "Hey Blade, that wasn't very nice to say. Knock it down a peg or two. Are you still mad at him for trying to make a meal out of you?"

Blade turned his head to his buddy and said, "My apologies, Miss Kazane, but I simply wanted to teach this young man a lesson! I think we're just about even now."

He never showed it, but Drum did - does care for Axia. He only lets his pride get in the way of physically appreciating the other dragon's help and bluntly affectionate compliments. Drum couldn't believe that he actually wanted the "cuddle dragon" to come back. Drum muttered to himself, "I'm sorry, Axia." He shut his eyes to try holding back the waterworks.

Gao stepped in the argument and said, "Cheer up, Drum! It's like you said, 'We got this.'" These words brought down the arguing and brought up their spirits to overcome the battle, though Drum was still a little hurt from the bird's words. All that went through his head was Axia and wanting to apologize to him personally. These thoughts were momentarily interrupted when Gao shouted, "I use 6 gauge to use Magician Drum's ability!"

Blade and Kazane gasped as they remembered this from the fight at Sengoku Academy. Drum raised his scepter, and a red glowing light emanated from within. Energy shrouded around the top of his weapon, and a giant energy ball formed. Drum shouted, "Mega Blast Bunker!" then aimed and shot his attack at Blade.

"Oh my," was all Blade could say before he was blasted and reverted to card forme. The blast then hit Kazane, who already braced herself for the impact, damaging four of her life points.

Kazane put her arms down and reminded Gao, "That was an amazing effort, but even if you attack with Drum, I'll still have two life points." Her smile returned to her face with this thought.

"Not quite," said Gao, which Kazane gasped at. "I pay one life point to equip Steel Fist Drago Knuckle!" He jumped into the center area then went for Kazane drawing back an arm then landing the blow. "Take this!" She grunted as his attack knocked down her life points to two. "Alright, Drum she's all yours! Attack the fighter!" Gao exclaimed as he withdrew himself to leave Kazane open for Drum.

First, a growl escaped Drum, then he yelled, "Drill Blaster!" as he fired a charged shot of energy, eliminating Kazane's remaining life points. Before the air cleared from the blast, Drum shed a single tear so that no one can see. Gao was then declared the winner.

"Wow, I gotta say, you never cease to amaze me, Gao," Kazane said. "As for you mister." This was directed towards Blade who quickly acted, embarrassed by his nasty behavior he displayed during the fight.

"Ah, y-yes, of course," Blade stuttered this time. "I sincerely apologize, Drum for my rude actions. I promise it won't happen again." He extended a wing trusting Drum to return the handshake rather than chew it off.

"Thanks, I appreciate it," Drum said weakly, giving his arm to shake, but he didn't look Blade in the face. He didn't look anyone in the face, nor did he want to for the moment. After the friendly gesture, Drum just headed into the card shop section with his head hung.

Gao noticed Drum's strange attitude and called to him in confusion, "Hey, bud. You feeling alright? You shouldn't feel down. We just won." He followed the dragon, grabbed him by the shoulder, and turned him around to face him. "C'mon, tell me what's up. I'm your buddy, remember?"

Gao's words were comforting, but not enough for Drum to be uplifted given his current mood. "Don't worry about it, Gao. I'll be fine," he said as he brushed the human's hand off his shoulder and continued alone heading to the shelves with the Magic World cards. Drum looked up and down the rows of decks and cards until he spotted one in particular: Dragowizard, Qinus Axia. He couldn't believe his watering eyes. The card was encased with three booster packs. "Could this really be him?" he asked himself, then, after some thinking, thought, "This can't be him. Axia wanted to find his buddy, not be found." Soon, the tears began to swell in his eyes again as Drum realized the possibility of this card being his friend, his buddy. He never thought he'd care this much about Axia, but his absence made Drum's heart grow fonder.

"So that's why you're so bummed out " a voice came from behind Drum. He jumped as he saw Gao standing behind him. "Kazane left the store, so I thought I'd see why you're feeling this way," Gao said then noticed Drum's weeping eyeballs and now reddening face due to someone seeing him cry. The human then looked up and saw the Axia card. "Oh, so you really do miss him," Gao realized, then, with a smirk, said, "Hehe, told ya you'd be lonely now that he's gone."

Drum just blushed harder and yelled, "Quiet down! Will ya? I just-," but he couldn't think of a lie to tell. All he did was hide face from Gao again looking back at the buddy rare card. His face was noticeably redder than normal by this point.

"Hey, chill out. I'm just messing with you," Gao assured. Then, he knelt down to Drum's height next to him and said, "If you want so badly, I'll buy the box. I could use some new cards to go with Magic Guts." As much as they like messing around with each other, they both have their respect for the other. Drum helped Gao cope with his late brother, so Gao wanted to return the favor.

Drum's face lit up, and he nodded at Gao. They both knew this wouldn't be the Axia they knew, and rather another monster of the same species, but that didn't matter to Drum. He knew this would be the next best thing. Gao grabbed the collector's box and took it to the cashier while Drum just stood in the same spot. Drum grew happier as he saw his human buddy hand over the cash and receive the receipt. "Thank you so much, Gao," Drum told him with sparkles mixing with the dried tears in his eyes as Gao walked back him. Gao started unpacking the box and broke free the three packs and the one card. Drum reached out his arms and asked, "Can - can I just hold onto this?" He pointed to the Axia card, and Gao nodded with a warm smile. He handed the dragon the card and watched as he held it in his hand with care.

They both stepped outside, and Gao commanded, "Buddy Skill, on!" An orange hover board appeared under Gao's feet while Drum grew a pair of crimson wings. Then, both took off home with Drum holding on tightly to his buddy's card with both hands.

* * *

><p>Once they arrived to the Mikado residence landing on the balcony of Gao's room, he said, "Goodnight, Drum. I'm pooped from Buddy Fighting all day. See you in the morning, and you're welcome pal." That last statement referred to the gift he gave Drum.<p>

"Thanks again, Gao. Goodnight," Drum replied. Gao just yawned, stepped inside his room and went to bed dropping the packs next to him on the bed. Drum only closed the sliding door for he was too excited now to go to sleep, but he was still disappointed that he still didn't really have his buddy, his Axia. He's even gone far enough to call him his. Drum couldn't lie to himself anymore. He shared the same affections for Axia that he had for him. He just stared at the card while his depressing mood returned and his excitement turned into despair.

* * *

><p>Many minutes passed as he clung on to the card and a wish that Axia would be released from the potential two-dimensional portal. "Please, come back, Axia," he whispered to the card.<p>

Just as Drum was about to doze off, giving up hope for his buddy's return, a light shone from the card. This startled him as the card itself was shining. Pretty soon a familiar voice called to him and said, "Awe, did you miss me, Drum?" The Bunker dragon looked up with wide eyes as the card floated then changed shape into a small figure. The light faded as a short, blue Dragowizard with a scholar's outfit and a monocle on the left eye appeared before him. Golden, luscious locks flowed from underneath the cap as well. Drum grew a face of disbelief and happiness as he saw it was Axia who then spoke calmly, but joyfully, "I missed you, too, as soon as I left that day." He opened out his arms ready to hug Drum, but, to Axia's surprise, Drum leaped into Axia's arms and wrapped his arms around him. He took a moment to let his buddy hug him before he returned the warm embrace. "Wow, Drum! You never gave me a hug before," clarified Axia. "You really did miss little, old me." Axia began to blush after saying this.

"I don't know what to say, but you're right, Axia," said Drum still having his grip on the Dragowizard. They stayed like that for what seemed like hours, then Drum broke the hug, but kept his arms on the other dragon's shoulders. Looking at Axia in the eyes, he confessed, "I'm so happy you're back!" Then, realizing why Axia left in the first place, said, "That is if you are here to stay. Didn't you set out to find your own buddy?"

Axia recalled, "I did say that, didn't I? Honestly, I couldn't find a human that befits me to be their buddy, but that's why I'm here, Drumkins." The Bunker dragon's eyes lit up and his cheeks reddened as he had an idea what he was about to say. Then Axia answered with a heavy heart, "I did find my buddy!"

Drum was happy to hear this. He followed up that statement and just replied, "And I've found mine."

Astonished to hear this, Axia said, "You consider me your buddy?" His smile was replaced by a pout as another thought came to him. "Wait, what about Gaowow?" he said pointing to the sleeping human. "Isn't he your buddy?"

Drum thought about how to dictate his feelings and said, "Why can't I have both? Besides, I may have a human buddy, but it'll be more grand having another dragon be my buddy." Axia grew a wide smile hearing this, blush appearing on his face as well. Drum continued, "In fact, there's something I wanted to say now that you're back." Axia's smile diminished, confused at what his buddy was trying to tell him. The Bunker dragon gulped and said, "Axia, c-can I kiss you?"

Axia took a moment to take in what he just heard from his favorite monster ever. Then, he more than happily answered, "Oh, Drumkins! Of course you may kiss me!"

Drum, excited to hear his buddy's permission, leaned in slowly with his eyes half closed. Axia, on the receiving end, puckered his lips and fully closed his eyes. Both hearts began beating faster as the pairs of lips neared each other. Drum took his time due to the fact he's never done, let alone felt this way with anyone, especially a male. His mouth almost made contact as he began thinking what if he's not a good kisser, and what would Axia think of him now if that were the case.

It was too late to back out now as the kiss was made. Drum took it slow, only slightly tilting his head. Axia opened his mouth wider as to give his buddy the invitation to deepen the smooch. Drum took the hint and began to slide his tongue into the other dragon's. The prehensile organ entwined with Axia's, and lips were locked passionately. Axia then pushed his tongue into Drum, and they wrestled with their tongues throughout the loving kiss. Their faces were flustered, and the beating hearts were in unison. This went on for a while with short breaks to inhale, but Drum finally broke the last kiss for that session. Both were panting lightly, and Axia said, "I had no idea you missed me that much."

"Well, that's how I felt," said Drum. Axia giggled at that comment. Drum then told him, "Axia, promise me you'll never leave me again. After all, you did say you'd do whatever I say." He laughed at his own remark.

With a sure decision, Axia replied, "I promise, buddy," and he locked his fingers with Drum's. Both closed their eyes, and Drum pressed his chest against Axia's, letting their heats beat near each other.


	2. Buddy Night

Ch. 2 Buddy Night

* * *

><p>Nocturnal animals filed the silence of the night around the reunited dragons. The whole town is asleep except for these two exotic creatures. Though cooled down after a bit, they were still feeling heated after their smooching, so with a wink, Axia suggested, "Boy, it sure got hotter. Why don't we get into our sleeping suits to release some heat, huh Drumkins?" Of course, he meant for them to strip since Drum always unequips his armor when he goes to bed with Gao. He never did when Axia was around, though, because he didn't want Axia to get any ideas at the time, but now he'd be more than glad to show off his bod to his buddy. "Maybe we can even get more intimate than that," Axia ased with hope in voice.<p>

The Bunker Dragon gasped at what he said and asked, "Axia, you don't mean intercourse do you?" His body became a bit stiff at the idea, eyes blinking a couple times.

"Yes, I do. I feel I can go that far with you, and only you," Axia said with truth poured into his words. "So what do you say, my dear buddy?"

Drum took in what Axia said and replied heartily, "Alright, Axia. I, too, feel like I can take our relationship that far." Axia's eyes lit up after hearing this, and he sighed happily. Despite Drum willing to physically show his affections towards Axia now, he still let some of his pride get the best of him. Luckily he still hid that fact to Axia by saying this excuse: "Why don't we find someplace where we won't wake anyone up first. I can see where you're going with this, and I thought we'd be a little too loud." Drum gave him a tiny kiss as if he was trying to get him to agree.

Axia made a tiny yelp that was muffled by Drum's lips. The Dragowizard gave a goofy grin and answered, "Sure thing. Where did you have in mind?"

Drum looked passed the balcony perimeter and noticed a nearby forest. He pointed and said, "There. We could be as loud as we want in a dense forest, which I plan to be." Drum blushed a little harder at that last comment.

"And get my hair covered in dirt? I think not!" Axia exclaimed, appalled at the idea. They thought Gao heard them because he moved about in his bed. Axia apologized, "Whoops. Sorry. C'mon there has to be another place we can have our "spar" and be clean." He thought about what he just said and reiterated, "Well, you know what I mean. Haha!"

Drum chuckled as well. He found it rather nice to also be able to share a laugh with his loving buddy. Then to continue the joking around, he ased, "Oh, you'll get dirty one way or another." Now taking Axia's conditions into consideration like a thoughtful partner, Drum thought of where else he could romp with him. Then an idea came to him and he suggested, "What about this family's dojo? The walls are pretty thick, so I think we'll be safe from being caught in there."

Axia thought about it and how he knew the floor was clean enough. Grandma Mikado always sweeped the floor since Mrs. Mikado left to USA. Then he answered, "That's a great idea. How will we get down there without waking anyone up?"

Though Gao was in a nice sleep, he's not the most heavy sleeper around, and Drum knew that. Another generous thought came to him as he carried Axia off his feet. "Allow me, my sweet," he said with gusto looking Axia in the eyes with suave. Axia cooed at Drum's voice and held onto him firmly. The Bunker Dragon activated his buddy skill to grow wings. Then he lifted himself out of the balcony and carefully landed on the grass in front of the house.

"Oh, my prince! That was awfully kind of you to help a little Dragowizard like me," Axia admired as Drum set him down nicely. "Speaking of which, we should change forme so we can reach the door handle. Plus, I think our little game will be more enjoyable this way," Axia pointed out.

Drum couldn't agree more to that statement, and both of them began to glow. Still illuminating the yard of the Mikados, the dragons' sizes grew to a monstrous height. They dimmed and appeared in their battle forme. Axia looked over Drum, who was in his Dragon World attire, and said, "Mmm, you still look as lovely as ever, Drum."

Drum blushed at the compliment and chuckled softly. "I could say the same about you, Axia," he confessed.

"Awe, thank you. You're certainly more gentlemanly now," Axia said. He wagged his tail, his face reddening a bit.

"What can I say? I missed being in your presence," Drum said. Then, he took Axia's open hand - the other one was holding a staff - and eagerly said, "C'mon. Let's get going." Drum led him around the house, both of them tiptoeing all the way until they reached the door to the dojo so that they don't even disturb the nocturnal animals. It was a long, sliding, wooden door. Quietly, Drum opened the door and waited until Axia's tail was totally inside. Then, he shut the door just as quietly.

Now that they could talk in an indoor voice, Drum asked in a normal pitch, "Shall we get rid of these outfits now?"

Axia only replied with a hint of seduction, "Why don't I help you with all that armor? After all you did help me." Drum nodded as if he was hypnotized, so Axia set down his staff - in the meantime, Drum set down his giant drill - and walked over to his buddy while swaying his hips along the way. Axia kept his eyes locked on Drum's as he undid his arm plates. Drum just stood there sweating and taking the treatment. The Dragowizard took off the chest plate (along with the attached cape) and stopped to admire the hard nipples. He started playing with one and licked the other. Drum lolled out his tongue and began to pant slowly. Axia dragged his lick from the nipple, up Drum's neck, and into his vulnerable, open mouth. He withdrew a bit so he could suck on the hanging tongue. Axia took this as practice for when he starts sucking on something harder.

Speaking of which, Drum started to grow a bulge in his loincloth from the French kissing and nipple play. He went to reach for his member and lightly rubbed it. Axia continued by removing the helmet with his free hand while still tongue wrestling and nipple pinching the other one now. Axia slid his tongue out, knelt down, and brought his other hand down as well, so he could remove the leg plates and foot pieces. Then, he stopped and licked his lips. "What's the hold up down there?" asked Drum, not letting go of his erecting member.

Axia snapped into attention and said, "Sorry, but your legs look delicious in those thigh highs. Anyway, back to business." He began to slide down the legwarmers with Drum lifting one leg at a time to help Axia. All that was left was the tenting loincloth. Axia noticed the tip was soaked in pre. The sight of this made his own dragonhood grow hard. He sniffed the tent and licked the wet spot. He felt the dick behind the cloth and nipped on the head lightly. Drum moaned as he felt the new wetness of Axia's saliva touch his hardening member. Axia let go of Drum's little "buddy" and slid down the loincloth to his ankles to let the 11 inch dragonhood flop out with a pair of heavy balls to accompany it. "My, my. What do we have here?" asked Axia as he started stroking the dragon dick using the leaking pre to slicken it.

After some strokes, Axia took hold of Drum's right butt cheek and wrapped his tongue around the drooling member while closing his eyes. He began sliding the wet organ up and down the shaft coating it in saliva and precum; although, it was mostly saliva because, from time to time, Axia would suckle on the head of Drum's penis and gulp down some precum. Meanwhile, Axia's right hand fondled the balls, rolling them around in his palm. The left hand, however, was squeezing the ass cheek it held on to. This was getting a bit much for Drum since he was leaking more and more pre, so he said in between pants, "Axia, wait. Stop." He stopped bobbing his head, opened one eye and looked up at the panting dragon. "Allow me to undress you now," Drum continued.

Axia took his mouth off the wet dick, a string of drool hanging from the tip to his tongue, and hands off of the sweaty balls and firm butt and said, "Awe, Drumkins. You don't have to do that. I only did that for to return the favor from earlier." He licked his lips which made the saliva string break.

"But you said you'd do anything I say. Remember?" said Drum. "Besides, that still makes us uneven. I still have to make up for your other favor." He knelt down as well to level his eyes with Axia's.

With a confused look, Axia asked, "What are you talking about?"

Leaning in, Drum replied, "The favor of you making my wish come true by coming back into my life, Axia." He then planted another heavy kiss on the blue dragon while hugging him with one arm and placing the other hand against Axia's face. Axia sighed and moaned into Drum's mouth from what he just heard. He also brought one hand up to touch the side of Drum's face while the other hand went back to giving the erect dick a lewd handjob. Drum tasted his own precum on Axia's tongue, so he sucked on his tongue, completely owning his mouth. Axia just continued stroking harder from tip to base, making Drum's balls bounce in the process. Drum growled in Axia's mouth from the handjob, and the growl vibrated onto his tongue which made his own dragonhood become hard and make a tent in his pants.

Drum halted the deep kiss, and Axia withdrew his hand and said, "Oh, Drum. That's the nicest thing anyone has ever said to me." Drum could see tears forming in his eyes, so he licked them off Axia. They both looked lovingly at each other's eyes. They were also panting heavily, but Axia found the air to say, "Okay, I'll do as you say. Have at me." Drum crawled to him and began with taking off the scarf, cap and monocle. His consideration taking place, he wrapped the monocle carefully in the scarf then put it in the cap so it wouldn't scratch. Then, he took off his shoulder and arm plates so he could remove the next piece which was the torso piece he had to unstrap. Axia had to help here by raising his arms so that Drum could take it off him after undoing the straps.

Since they were returning favors, Drum decided to grab Axia's nipples and rub them. Axia moaned at the touch of his erect nips being played with and meeped when Drum began to suckle on one. He kept sucking on the teet as if he wanted to milk it. While this was happening, Drum brought his free hand down to sneak past the waist line of the pants to press his palm against the Dragowizard's boner and balls. Then, he groped the drooling dick and began to pleasure it. Axia fell onto his plump butt from the sheer pleasure on his nips and groin which caused Drum to lose his grasp of both teets. He just scoffed at how Axia was now in a good position for him to take off his boots and pants. First were the footwear, which just slipped right off, then the cage that concealed the best parts. Axia lifted his legs for this part, but it only gave Drum easier access and a better view of his 8 in. member, smooth balls and contrasting, pink taint. "Now we're talking," said the red dragon with a toothy grin.

Drum held one of his buddy's legs in the air and used the other to grab some of Axia's pre then prodded at the closed hole. His fingers were real slick from the precum, but not enough, so Drum stuck his fingers in his mouth to as saliva, then went back to the tailhole. This time he managed to get one finger in to which Axia winced at. Next, a second finger passed the anal ring, helping the other finger loosen the tight passage. Drum pumped a bit faster, minding his buddy's pain, and managed to get a third finger inside the anus. He wanted Axia to feel more pleasured than hurt, so he started digging his claws into the warm flesh against his prostate. Axia moaned loudly at that exotic feeling. "Oh yes! Right there, Drum!" he pleaded to which Drum obliged, working his fingers around that sensitive spot. He finally got his last finger passed the anal ring and reached a bit deeper due to the help of that final digit. Now he was really finger banging the Axia's tailhole. Slick sounds were heard as Drum continued with saliva and precum wetting the butthole.

He could feel the flesh walls loosening up, but the fingering dragon had another idea. He took out his four digits from the asshole and said, "Axia, turn around for me." Confused at the command, but eager to find out, he turned himself around and got on all fours, showing off his blue dragon ass to his buddy. "Perfect," said Drum as he licked his lips. Axia wiggled his hips which made Drum growl in hunger and say, "Ooh, now you're asking for it." The next thing Axia knew was a hot tongue licking against his perineum and his winking hole. The red dragon was rimming his plump butt with each hand groping a cheek. Axia let his arms fall with his ass up as Drum licked in between his ass crack and all over the tasty anus in the center. This made Axia shiver in pleasure and drool from his mouth and dragonhood.

The tongue soon got eager and slid passed the juicy ring and into the moist anal walls. Now Drum was rimming Axia deep, gathering up the saliva and pre from the first intrusion. He made lewd sounds and dragon snorts as he snaked his tongue up the warm tunnel. The Dragowizard started stroking himself while his ass was being violated by the other dragon's mouth. After a bit, Drum lightly bit down on the anal prolapse while snacking on Axia's insides. The blue dragon gasped loudly and momentarily stopped masturbating before regaining his strength to continue. "That's it, Drum! Eat me out! Make a meal out of my butt!" exclaimed Axia as he pushed his hips into the snout buried in his ass. Drum answered him by giving his plump ass cheeks a squeeze and a smack and he kept at it. Every slap made a submissive moan escape Axia's lips, and the red dragon loved the sound of that, so he smacked his ass more eagerly.

When Drum decided that he just about tasted every last bit - he savored every spot - of the moist anal flesh, he took his time, but retrieved his slippery tongue from the well lubed hole. He gave it a big kiss and said to the owner of this fine dragon ass, "That was delicious. Now you're ready for the main course." Axia was catching his breath, so he spread his legs in response instead. Drum grabbed his previously lubed boner and aimed it at the inviting tailhole. The Dragowizard helped by bringing his hands around and spread his anus. The guided penis soon pressed against the coated asshole. "Get ready," warned the dominant dragon and he pushed his hips forward, letting the butthole take the dick in, inch by inch. Axia's blowjob and Drum's rimjob definitely aided the ease of his dragon member nestling nicely into its new warm home. Drum groaned in pleasure as their hips met. Thinking of his partner's well-being, he asked, "How are you holding up, Axia?"

The blue dragon just winced taking in the new sensation he's feeling within him. Then, he turned his head enough to look at the penetrating dragon and replied, "I'm f-fine. You're just so big." He gathered back some strength to raise his upper body and said, "Go ahead. Just be gentle, please." He clenched his ass around the dragon penis inside him as sign to start plowing him. The squeeze also milked out some more precum into the depths of his lewd hole.

"You got it, baby," said Drum as he readjusted his grip on Axia's butt with one hand and took hold of the tail with the other. He pulled out a bit to only drive his dick back in. He wanted to stretch his partner's tailhole enough before going rougher. "Damn, Axia. You've got a tight ass!" said Drum getting accustomed to this nice hole. Every full plunge caused the big dragon penis to rub against the prostate gland and a few other sensitive spots. The hole felt loose now, so Drum picked up the pace, and his dick drooled more pre to help lubricate the hot passage. Axia, too, was dripping pre onto the floor from the pleasure in his butt.

Drum moved his hands and arms around the blue dragon's body and ased force into his thrusts. His orbs slapped against Axia's whenever he dived back in his dragon ass. Axia's own member flopped and hit his stomach every so often, leaving precum on his belly as well. Axia could feel Drum's hot breath against the back of his neck. Drum licked his neck and lifted up the subby dragon while still plowing his sweet dragon butt. Then, he took one of Axia's hands in his own and fenced tongues with him again. Axia pressed his thighs against Drum's as if trying to keep that thick member in his moist nest. The Bunker Dragon's thrusts slowly came to a halt so he could focus on Frenching his buddy's mouth. Axia whimpered as he felt the dragon penis exit his aching hole. He broke the kiss and asked the dom dragon, "Aww, why did you stop?" He felt precum drip from his open hole and down his orbs and thighs.

Drum turned Axia's body to face him then gently pushed him into his back and said with half-closed eyes, "I want to look at you while I make you completely mine." Axia blushed harder and cooed while Drum lifted his legs and shoved his dick back into the tightening asshole until Drum's balls lay on either side of Axia's tail. It really did feel like Axia's insides was the right fit for Drum's dragonhood. "Here I go, Axia. I'm not slowing down from here on out," warned the red dragon as he bucked his hips to get his rhythm back.

"Give me all you got, big boy. I can take it," said Axia as gave Drum's muzzle a lick and wrapped his arms around him. Drum was now drilling into his dragon ass. The lewd slaps grew louder as the Bunker Dragon was not letting up, his orbs hitting the blue dragon butt. Axia's penis leaked precum that latched onto both his stomach and Drum's. Every time the red dragon's thick member hit the Dragowizard's prostate, a glob of precum, as well as a submissive moan, escaped from Axia. "Ah, Drum!" he said as Drum leaned down to suck on his partner's nipple again, biting and licking it. The blue dragon clenched his teeth as his body was under pure ecstasy. Drum alternated between teets, giving Axia as much satisfaction as he could give him. He felt his climax reaching and told Drum, "I-I'm g-getting close!"

Drum let go of the nipple, grunted in dominance and said, "M-me too, buddy!" His thrusts made Axia's butt cheeks as well as lift him up a bit. He pounded away and bit onto Axia's neck, but not hard enough to draw blood. Bits of precum splashed out of the anal ring getting on his tail, Drum's balls and the floor. Axia used his ass to grip onto Drum's member as if to suck it in and keep it inside him.

The Dragowizard oozed prelike crazy while all of his sweet spots were getting hit. His panting was hard and his breath was hot as he was on the verge of climax. He couldn't hold it in any longer and shouted, "Drum, I'm cumming!" His load shot into the air and onto both bodies leaving strings of seed hang between the two.

Every cumshot made Axia clench his anus around the throbbing dragon dick inside. Those clenches, in turn, drove Drum closer to his climax while milking his drooling penis for every last drop of precum. Moments later, Drum growled and yelled, "I'm cumming now, Axia!" though his shout was muffled still biting down on the neck. Thick ropes of semen filled Axia's tailhole, reaching deeper than the member could. Axia just laid there and took Drum's seed, some of it dripping out of his abused asshole to create a puddle below the dragon butts. Drum thrusted a few more times before letting his dick finish the job. His member spurted a few more shots of seed before being totally spent. He also released his grip on Axia's neck to pant heavily before saying, "That felt amazing! You were a natural, and your butt was tasty!"

"Thanks, Drumkins! Your dick made me feel euphoric!" replied Axia giving member one last squeeze before Drum pulled out. He let his dick lay on Axia's, letting their seeds mix. Hot dragon cum spilled out of the well-used butthole and into the already present puddle of semen. Axia looked lovingly into Drum's eyes and said, "I love you, Drum."

Drum blushed at that comment, but found the will to say, "I love you, too, Axia." Drum lowered his head to lap up all the spilled dragon semen on Axia's stomach. Then, he headed south to lick all over the spent shaft of the Dragowizard. Drum continued licking downwards, over the orbs and across the perineum to reach the leaking pucker. He lifted Axia's rear and shoved his tongue back into his cum-coated tailhole. He licked and scooped as much of his own semen into his mouth before letting down the plump booty. Then, he locked lips with Axia and spit his seed into his lover's mouth. He snowballed into Axia's mouth, then he swallowed all the seed he just received. Axia broke the kiss again to wrap his tongue around Drum's semen-covered dick. He cleaned it thoroughly, drinking every drop off dragon cum he could find. Still thirsty for more, Axia decided to clean Drum's balls as well.

While the blue dragon cleaned his lower regions, Drum rubbed his hands against his stomach to gather up the rest of Axia's seed. He stuck his fingers in his mouth and sucked on them like candy canes. He really did like the taste of Axia no matter what part of him it was. Axia finished cleaning his lover and said, "You don't taste bad yourself."

Drum noticed the cum puddle and mentioned, "We should clean the mess on the floor before someone sees. Then we can sleep in Gao's room, but separately. OK?" Axia tilted his head confused at the last thing Drum said, but nodded. Both of them grabbed their equipment and took off to complete their mission before sneaking back into Gao's room. They changed into their smaller forms and climbed onto the bed with Drum and Axia sleeping on either side of Gao. The red dragon gave his now boyfriend a kiss goodnight, and they both dozed off.


	3. Under the Covers

Ch. 3 Under the Covers

* * *

><p>It was almost time for Gao to awaken - or at least until his mom, Suzumi, would wake him up only for him to fall back asleep until he woke himself up. Axia had already risen and gave his resting boyfriend a nudge. He opened an eye, and the blue dragon greeted while running his fingers through Drum's hair, "Good morning, Drumkins."<p>

Drum yawned then smacked his lips and said, "Good morning, uh, Axiabae." He laughed sheepishly at his failure to come up with a good pet name, then he gave an approving growl to the hair strokes he was receiving. Luckily dragons don't need much sleep since both of them only had about 4 hours of it and are well rested as it seems.

The other dragon just continued to pet his lover and said, "You armor dragons sure are cute when you act silly. Ahah! We'll think of a better name for me." Axia planted a kiss on the Bunker Dragon's smooth forehead, getting a whiff of his hair which smelled slightly of sweat due to last night's "sparring". He took his hand off of Drum's head and had an idea. "Hey! Let's surprise Gaowow! He still doesn't know that I'm here, but I bet he'll be thrilled," Axia said.

The red dragon sat himself up and said, "Oh yeah, that's right! We should totally surprise him! Though, I doubt he'll be as excited as I was." Drum gave his lover a kiss on the cheek, then, he rubbed the back of his head and blushed sightly while Axia just awed.

"You say the sweetest things to me," Axia said with a sigh and continued with, "C'mon. Let's get ready to wake Gao up." They got off the bed and dressed themselves, racing against the clock and the few minutes it had to give them.

Drum and Axia snuck behind the side of the bed where the table with the alarm was, prepared to give Gao their magical surprise. The human was facing in their direction, positioned perfectly for the gift he was about to open his eyes to. The clock switched to 7:00, and the dragons yelled in unison, "Wakey wakey, Gao!" Gao's eyes shot open and he screamed as he got tangled in his blanket then fell off his bed backwards. The buddies just laughed at the entrainment they just got from the human.

Gao picked himself up and said angrily, "Grah! What's the big idea, Drum? You were super bummed last night! So why the sudden mood change, huh?" His frown disappeared as he noticed that two small dragons were in his presence. Then, he grew a smile upon his face and said, "It really is you! How's it going, Axia? Did you find your buddy?"

That question stunned Drum who became worried of what Axia would say. He was still shy of his newfound affection towards males, let alone Axia. His heart pounded, awaiting, but not ready for the answer about to leave his lover's lips. The Dragowizard replied, "Buddies share a bond with one another, so it wouldn't make sense to have two buddies. I still haven't found mine, but I'll stick around you guys and pretend that Drum is still my buddy." Then he placed his arms on Drum's chest and nuzzled his underchin. Drum just gave that same look the first time Axia hugged him when Gao was in the room. Gao laughed at the déjà vu and at the fact that Axia got to hang out with him for a while longer. "Maybe you guys can help me find my buddy!" The effeminate dragon exclaimed, letting go of his "buddy". Drum exhaled to himself relieved that his cover wasn't blown

Gao completely stood up, clenched his fists and said, "That sounds like a great idea! We'll totally help you out!" He grabbed his booster packs and mentioned, "Oh yeah! I also bought some new Magic World cards so I can improve my Magic Guts deck, which I hope you'll be in as well." He ended that statement with a wink.

Drum turned to Axia who happily replied, "Of course I'll include myself in your deck! It wouldn't be glorious without me." He then turned his head back to Drum and with a noticeable blush said, "I also hope to fight along side with you in that lovely magician outfit, Drumkins."

Since Gao had already seen him weep for Axia, Drum decided to show some likeliness towards his dragon buddy and said, "I wouldn't want you to sit back and watch me in my glory, either. I wanna be with you in stage until the end!" He took Axia's hand in his as if he was about to shake and threw him a fiery smile. Axia took a moment before realizing the expression Drum was giving him then nodded and returned the fiery look, and both shook hands.

This amazed Gao; he'd never seen Axia look so out of character. He portrayed a bit of masculinity with a gesture that someone dressed like him wouldn't normally do. Even Drum left Gao in wonder via the partnership he was giving towards Axia instead of just trying to avoid another remark. He then wondered if all this had anything to do with yesterday at the store.

Though Gao was speechless, Drum noticed and spoke up. "You alright buddy?" he asked, still holding Axia's hand, but their arms were relaxed at this point.

Gao returned to reality and replied, "Yeah, it's just...nothing. Never mind." He chuckled and walked over to his closet to grab some clothes. Then, he headed out the door and said, "We still have the whole family to tell. You should go downstairs while I get ready."

Axia remembered that no one else knows of his return, so with excitement he said, "Oh, you're right, Gaowow! Let's go, Drum! Everyone will be so happy to see me again!" He took Drum and dashed towards the door when he stopped to notice someone else standing there.

It was Hanako who came by to see what the commotion was. "Hey, it's you! Axia, right?" she blurted out. Then, she hugged the blue dragon, making him and his lover's hand separate. She continued to shout, "Wow it's so great to see you back! When did you get here?"

Axia broke the hug and said, "I made my delightful arrival last night while everyone was sleeping except Drum." Drum began to sweat again thinking that Axia would go into detail of last night's escapades. Knowing that he was talking to children, Axia avoided bringing up what went on in the dojo and continued with, "We stayed up for awhile and had a nice talk. Then, we fell asleep on Gao's bed." He turned to wink at Drum then faced Hanako again. Drum took the hint and blushed, smiling to himself. He could remember the feeling of Axia's warm muzzle on his member and said member hugged by the blue dragon's innards. He especially loved tasting Axia's taint and anal muscles. That ass wad intoxicating for Drum, and he had no idea why. His tongue was hanging a bit as he was lost in his sexy thoughts.

Not noticing the lustful dragon, Hanako continued, "Wow, so you just got here huh? We have to inform the family!" She was jumping on the inside just ready to burst with excitement.

"Already two steps ahead of you," Axia assured. Hanako rushed to her dad's room first to spread the word. Meanwhile, Axia turned back to see Drum still having his wet daydream. He gave the red dragon a slap to the face with his tail and he snapped to attention.

"Ah! What? Did I miss something?" Drum asked, drool hanging from his mouth still.

"I'm sorry Drum. I needed to get your attention somehow," Axia giggled, and Drum joined him in the laughter. The Dragowizard then noticed the saliva on his lover's lips. "Here. Let me make it up to you," he said and wiped the liquid off with his tail. Then, he brought his tail and licked up Drum's essence slowly. Axia even started to play with his appendage such as sucking on the tip like a candy cane - or perhaps something else he recently found tasteful.

Drum took the playful act a bit further and grabbed the tail, then he squeezed it gently. This made Axia give out a quiet moan, but the next part made him gasp. The Bunker Dragon began to suck on Axia's tail now, gathering up the saliva of both of them. He then used his teeth to scrape gently along the scaly flesh. A shock of pleasure shot up Axia's back side, and he had to cling into something due to how numb and good that felt. "Mmm, you're just tasty all over aren't you?" Drum said softly as he started licking down the tail.

Axia was panting hard from this foreplay, but he soon realized that this was daytime and people were awake. He quickly blurted, "D-Drum, wait!" He stopped licking and blinked at Axia, who was getting back up on his feet, with confusion. "We can't do this. Not now while the humans are up," he continued.

"Gaah, you're right!" exclaimed the red and orange dragon. This surprised Drum that he would be acting like this during the day when someone could see them. Perhaps his pride is slowly fading, and his feelings for Axia is not letting themselves get to Drum, but that possibility was soon forgotten as Drum quickly ley go of Axia and wiped his mouth before either Gao or Hanako would return. Axia just wiped his tail on the crack of the floor and wall to avoid being stepped on for a bit. "C'mon, Axia. The rest are probably waiting for us."

With excitement, Drum took Axia's hand, and they both rushed downstairs. Axia was startled by the excitement, the running, and the fact that Drum was holding his hand. That made the Dragowizard happier than he already was to return.

Once they made it into the kitchen, which everyone was in, Drum shouted, "Hey everyone! Look who's back!" Mr. and Mrs. Mikado looked over in wonder (since Gao and Hanako already knew what was going to be said).

Axia took the introduction, stepped forward and added, "I, Dragowizard Qinus Axia, am at your service once again!" Then he bowed, and Grandma Hanae clapped from her seat.

Suzumi was the only one who didn't know who he was exactly, so she asked her husband, "Takashi, is this that other dragon friend of Gao's you told me about?"

"Why, yes it is," Takashi said as he chuckled and set down his newspaper. Then he asked his son, "When did this happen, Gao?"

Even Gao didn't know the answer to that question, so he only replied with, "I don't exactly know when. Drum was the one who saw him appear last night after I fell asleep."

Everyone turned to the dragons since they had all the answers. Drum spoke up and said, "I stayed up for a couple more hours after Gao went to bed," he hesitated and continued, "then all of a sudden Axia's card shone and he stood right in front of me the next moment."

Axia either didn't notice or care that his "buddy" left out a few details such as the begging the clutching of his card, or even the hugging! He only followed with, "Drumkins really missed me."

A smirk grew on Gao's face, and he said, "Heh, told ya you'd be lonely without him."

Breaking a sweat, Drum said back to Gao, "Whatever, alright? He's a key part to Magic Guts anyway! We'd probably not even win without Axia."

Delighted to hear such a compliment, Axia said, "Awwwe, Drum. That's so nice of you to say." He brought had hands together and to his face while giving Drum an approving smile. Drum just groaned, and everyone grabbed a seat at the table.

They were served teriyaki chicken and noodles. The dragons were also given pudding, to which Gao exclaimed, "Hey! How come they get desert?"

Suzumi said, "You need to eat as quickly as you can before your late for school. You didn't wake up when I told you to." Gao sighed as he sped through his breakfast, still disappointed he didn't get any pudding.

The rest enjoyed their meal, especially Drum who garbled down his pudding. Axia wasn't messy, but he also enjoyed his pudding. Then, a thought came to him and realized that Drum wasn't holding his hand.

Axia then blinked at Drum. It took him a bit too notice Axia and asked, "What? Is there pudding on my face?" He licked his mouth in case he did (and he did).

"Silly Drum, that's not it," Axia giggled. "Aren't you going to hold my hand?" asked the blue dragon with his arm extended, waiting for Drum's hand in return. He had sparkles in his eyes with hope that he'll get the answer he wants.

Drum was hiding a frown with a goofy grin and a chuckle. He didn't want the others to see him actually making physical contact with Axia - he could have just held his under the covers of the table - , but he also didn't want to hurt his feelings. "Maybe later," and with that he went back to finishing his breakfast. Axia frowned in confusion as to why his buddy was being a little distant with him. He could only carry on in the eating.

Gao was just about done and he said, "K, I finished. I'm gonna get my bag from upstairs then we'll be on our way, Drum. Axia you can come, too if you'd like."

"Uhh, actually, Gao," Drum started to say, "I think I'll just kick it here for today." Axia took the hint and blushed at the thoughts he was having of what they'd do alone in Gao's room. Drum could take him and plow his sweet ass on the table, or maybe they could be on Gao's bed for comfort, and Drum could fuck him missionary style while sharing a deep embracing kiss. Drum making Axia his, and Axia giving his body to his hero. Oh, the thoughts could go on!

"But Drum!" Gao said as he paused before going upstairs, "I'm already late for the bus! I need your buddy skill, so I can get to class on time!" The Bunker Dragon teased Gao and hmmm'd at that, and Gao followed with, "C'mooon! I don't have time for this!"

Suzumi didn't wanna hear anymore whining, so she slammed her hand on the table and demanded, "Drum, go with Gao so he can use your buddy skill, and if he's late, then no pudding for you for a week!"

The red dragon gasped and he said, "No pudding?! Y-yes ma'am!" Since Gao received his answer, he rushed upstairs to get his backpack. Drum turned to the Dragowizard and asked, "You coming Axia?"

The blue dragon answered, "Sure! I'll go anywhere with you, Drum! Wait outside for me I'll be there in a bit." Then, Drum hopped out of his seat and went outside waiting for Gao and Axia.

Suzumi said to her husband after finishing her breakfast, "Wow, that blue dragon sure does like being around Drum. Axia was it?"

Takashi sipped his coffee and said, "Yeah, Axia. It's funny, he says that Drum is his buddy, which really could only happen between a monster and a human, and not two monsters."

Hanae jumped in the conversation and added, "Those two dragons are the cutest things, just like you, Suzumi, when you were their size."

"Maybe that's what made me attracted to you," flirted Takashi towards his wife. Then, he gave her a quick kiss.

"You sure picked a classy gentleman, Suzumi," said Hanae.

Hanako was still in the room and just yelled, "Eewww! You guys don't have to kiss in front of us you know. Bleck!"

Axia was also still in the room and heard and saw what just happened. Then, he thought about why Drum isn't that open with him around others and the possibility of Drum kissing him like Gao's parents - even the smallest peck.

* * *

><p>A few minutes later and Axia joined Drum outside. "There you are," the bunker dragon said, "Did you see Gao?"<p>

Axia was about to reply until they heard the human yell from inside, "Okay, I'm leaving, bye!" and once he reached the front he said, "Alright, Drum! Activate buddy skill!" Then, Drum emitted a glow, a voice said, "Buddy skill: on," Drum's wings expanded, and an orange hovering platform appeared underneath Gao's feet.

Poor Axia, without a buddy skill or a buddy, said, "What about me? How am I getting there?"

The red dragon said to him, "I'll carry you there, Axia. C'mere, lemme just grab you from behind." He winked after that remark.

The Dragowizard's eyes sparkled, his face blushed a bit, and he said, "Wow! Thanks, Drum! I appreciate the gesture." Gao was too in a hurry to see the dragons being sweet with each other, so when Drum took Axia in his arms, they took off.

The whole flight, Drum held his loving friend the way he held his card the other night. His clutch was right enough to call it a hug, and it was. Axia enjoyed the flight, the view, the nice breeze in his hair, and (most importantly) the hug from Drum. The bunker dragon wanted to have a bit of fun and swayed left and right, slowed down and sped up, and even did a loop, all the while holding on to Axia making sure he wouldn't fall. The blue dragon got a little dizzy, but he was having fun with his favorite monster. Drum nuzzled Axia as a half apology (for the dizziness he may have caused) and half endearing action that he wanted to do. He really did like being with Axia as much as vice versa. He's just too embarrassed to be seen showing his softest sides in front of anyone. Luckily for him, they were behind Gao the whole time.

* * *

><p>Once reaching Aibo Academy, - the buddy skill ended once they set afoot - they landed near Gao's classroom, but class had started, which meant Gao was late, and Drum was to go without pudding for a week. "Gah! I'm late!" exclaimed Gao. Drum pouted, knowing what was going to come of this. "Thanks anyway, Drum. I'll see you guys after class," Gao sighed before entering only to be scolded about his tardiness.<p>

The dragons walked out the hallway and to the bench where Drum waits for Gao (who usually brings Suruki and Baku along as well). They sat down, with Axia leaning on Drum's shoulder, finally holding his hand again. No one was around because they were all in class, so Drum didn't stop Axia from making physical contact with him. "This is nice," said the Dragowizard. "The sun's rays are warm, and the air is cool and still. Plus, I get to sit next to you."

Drum smiled while stroking Axia's hair and said, "Yeah, it's very pleasant. Your scales feel nice against mine in this sun." They both closed their eyes and just mellowed in the moment in silence. The only things they could hear are cheerful birds and each others breathing. The nice, quiet moment lasted for 90 seconds when Axia said, "Hey, Drumkins."

The bunker dragon replied, "Yeah?"

"Have you thought of a pet name for me yet?"

"Actually I do," Drum said opening an eye. "How does 'Axy' sound?"

Axia nuzzled his buddy's face and said, "I think that's lovely. And since you have me something, I'd like to return the favor."

Drum blushed, shifted his position to face his lover and said, "Whoa, Axia, even humans aren't allowed to do that in public!"

That thought made Axia blush, but he just laughed and assured, "Oh, no, Drum! Nothing like that. Even I have decency. I have something for you."

The red dragon sighed of relief and asked, "Well, whatcha got, Axy?" He felt a little silly using the pet name, but after a while he figured he'd be used to it.

Axia giggled at the name, pulled out a small closed tray and said while handing it over, "Here you go. Open it."

Puzzled and curious, Drum opened the tray, and inside was some pudding and a spoon. "Oh my! It's pudding! I thought there was none left," Drum exclaimed.

"Well," Axia explained, "while you waited outside of Gao's house, I looked for a tray to put my pudding I saved from breakfast in for later. Then, after seeing how bummed you were when Gao was late, knowing you'd be pudding-less for a week, I thought I'd give mine to you."

The pudding-crazed dragon was taken aback by this huge, nice favor, so he replied with, "Wow! I don't know what to say. Thanks, Axy!" Drum was a proud dragon, but he knew a nice offer when he sees one. He felt so thankful and loving towards Axia, he said, "I have an idea. Let's share this pudding."

"Really?" Axia questioned, "You'd share pudding, and with me?" It was Axia's turn to become speechless.

"Of course. This is the kindest thing anyone has ever done for me," Drum said. "I also don't mind sharing a spoon with you." They both realized what he said, then they laughed, and he said, "Don't take that out of context. Haha." Drum took the spoon, scooped a piece of the desert and fed Axia the first bite. They took turns having a spoonful until they finished. Then, Drum put the empty tray with the spoon aside and kissed his lover while placing his palm on Axia's cheek. The blue dragon muffled soft groans into Drum's mouth while their tongues entered each other's mouths, intertwining and tasting of caramel. Afterwards, they pulled back their tongues and just starred in each other's eyes for a bit. Axia noticed some pudding on Drum's nose horn and licked it off to which they giggled. "Thanks, again," said the Bunker Dragon.

"You're welcome, Drumkins," said Axia as they returned to their first position with Drum leaning against Axia's head as well. Then, they just sat there side by side in the warm rays of the sun waiting for Gao's class to be over.


End file.
